This invention relates to a device for supporting and transporting a storage box such as a tool box or the like.
Heretofore, storage boxes or tool boxes have been developed for the home workshop. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,139 for a Portable Storage Assembly depicts a typical storage or tool box of the type referenced. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,139 is incorporated herewith by reference.
Movement of such a tool box or storage box from place to place is often a challenging effort because of the weight of the items contained within the box and the bulk of the box itself. Thus there is developed a need to provide some mechanism by which such a tool box may be easily transported or moved from place to place while at the same time not intruding with the operation of the box or its capability of being stored conveniently.